yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 053
Steppin' Out, known as The Fiery Dance Battle in the Japanese version, is the 53rd episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime, known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in Japan. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle realizes that his memories of ancient Egypt have faded, but Téa is going to help him uncover the mysteries of his past. However, their search is interrupted by the dancing duelist Johnny Steps and his musical monsters of rock. Major Events *Yugi trades some of his cards for new ones. *Johnny wants a rematch against Téa after losing to her in a Dance Dance Revolution match. *Yugi intervenes, saying they will play with Duel Monsters. *If Yugi wins, Johnny must leave Téa alone. If Johnny wins, she has to go on a date with him. *Last use of Duelist Kingdom rules. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Johnny Steps Johnny's turn Johnny Steps Normal Summons "Sonic Maid" in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 900 DEF). Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" in Attack Position (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Celtic Guardian" attacks then destroys "Sonic Maid" (Johnny: 2000 → 1800 Life Points). Johnny's turn Johnny Steps Normal Summons "Water Omotics" in Attack Position (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). Yami's turn Yami draws then passes. Johnny's turn Johnny Normal Summons "Spirit of the Harp" in Defense Position (800 ATK / 2000 DEF) then activates Normal Magic Card "Chorus of Sanctuary" (the real version of this card is a Field Spell Card) to increase the DEF of every Defense Position monster by 500 ("Spirit of the Harp": 2000 → 2500 DEF). Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Curse of Dragon" attacks then destroys "Water Omotics" (Johnny: 1800 → 1200 Life Points). Johnny's turn Johnny Normal Summons "Witch of the Black Forest" (1100 ATK / 1200 DEF) then activates Magic Card "Polymerization". He sends "Lady of Faith" from his hand and "Witch of the Black Forest" from his side of the field his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Musician King" in Attack Position (1750 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Musician King" attacks then destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Yami's: 2000 → 1650 Life Points). Johnny then Sets 1 card. Yami's turn "Curse of Dragon" attacks "Musician King", but Johnny activates Set Continuous Trap Card to Metalmorph to transform "Musician King" into "Heavy Metal King" then increases his ATK and DEF by 300 ("Heavy Metal King": 1750 → 2050 ATK / 1500 → 1800 DEF). "Heavy Metal King" destroys Curse of Dragon (Yami: 1650 → 1600 Life Points). Yami Normal Summons "Giant Soldier of Stone" in Defense Position (800 ATK / 2000 DEF). Johnny's turn "Heavy Metal King" attacks "Giant Soldier of Stone" Because of Metalmorph's effect, "Heavy Metal King's gains ATK equal to half of "Giant Soldier of Stone's" attack ("Heavy Metal King": 2050 → 2700 ATK). "Heavy Metal King" destroys "Giant Soldier of Stone". Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Dark Magician" in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF). "Dark Magician" attacks then destroys "Heavy Metal King" (Johnny: 1200 → 750 Life Points. Johnny thinks there must be a mistake because Metalmorph's effect should have raised "Heavy Metal King's" ATK to 3300; making him stronger than "Dark Magician". Yami explains that Metalmorph's second ATK increase only activates when "Heavy Metal King" attacks; not when attacked. Johnny asks Yami for his name. When he finds out that his opponent was the duelist who defeated Maximillion Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom, Johnny quits. Changes to the English Dub * 2-B is erased from the bucket in the dub. * In the Japanese version Yugi wants to hook Yami up on a date with Tea, In the English version he wants Tea to help him find more about himself. * The word "Domino Coffee" are erased from the coffeehouse in the dub. * The Japanese text on the menu is blurred out in the dub. * The Starbucks logo is erased from the cups in the dub. * The words "SPACE LEGEND" and "WCC" Picture (in small text) are erased on the poster in the English dub. * The Japanese text and little card are erased from the poster in the dub. * A close-up of Yami picking a pack of cards is cut out from the dub. * The words "BIG WEB" and "GAME" are erased from the arcade shop in the dub. * Two kids trying to get a Blue Eyes White Dragon plush is cut out from the dub. * KAIBA LAND is erased from the building in the dub version. * In the Japanese version, Water Omotics is naked. In the dub she has a blue dress. Featured Cards Episode Video J8CPk1F0_qk Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes